Soul Basket
by Torishi Satori
Summary: **Hiatus** Soul Reapers meet those with the curse of the Zodiac. Some comedy and surprises follow.
1. Cats and Strawberries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Bleach. This is just a random little thing I made up in my free time. You might be confused about Rakuen and Torishi, so if you are, go to my friend Kitsune-242's profile. She has all the info for our characters on her page. **_

_**So... Enjoy the randomocity that is my imagination.**_

_

* * *

_

**. . . : : : Sohma House : : : . . . **

"DAMN IT YUKI!!!" A tall orange haired teenager yelled at the top of his lungs. A purple haired teenager sat calmly, eating leek soup.

"Uh... Kyo... You broke the door again." A black haired adult, about in his middle twenties, said with an anime sweatdrop.

"I don't care! It's all Yuki's fault!" Kyo yelled.

"And just what did I do?" Yuki turned towards Kyo, with an almost confused look on his face.

"You know what you did! YOU Replaced my DAMN Bed with a cat bed, and one of the floorboards with a weird old catnip toy!"

"I did no such thing." Yuki sighed. The black haired adult snickered under his breath.

"And just WHAT is so funny, eh dog breath?!"

"I have a name you know."

"I. DON'T. CARE." Yuki turned to the other boy.

"Shigure... you know it's no use messing with this stupid cat."

". . . Yuki. I'M. GONNA. KILL YOU!!!" Kyo leapt at Yuki with a great amount of speed, to which Yuki sidestepped and Kyo crashed head-first into a door, making IT break.

Shigure and Yuki sweatdropped. "Kyo..."

"I KNOW!"

**. . . : : : In a random forest... : : : . . .**

"Were ARE we?!" Another Orange haired teenager asked in annoyence.

"In a forest." A short white haired boy replied.

"... No. Frikin. DUH!" the orange haired boy muttered.

"Well, this settles it. We will NEVER. EVER. Let Kenpachi drive again. EVER."

"Why did we let him in the first place?" A white haired girl piped up. Another white haired girl, shorter than the first, tilted her head a bit.

"... Why DID we?"

"Because I make driving fun." A black haired man with an eye patch, Kenpachi, broke in.

"No, you make driving suicide." The shorter one, Rakuen, said.

"Then WHY Did you get in the damn car?"

"I never said I make good decisions."

The taller white haired girl, Torishi, slapped herself on the forehead.

Now the white haired boy intervened, his eye twitching in annoyence. "None of you are any help."

Ichigo (done with the 'this color here' said.) now said, "Did you JUST figure this out, Toshiro?!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Whatever!"

They soon came to a house, though Rakuen and Torishi were bickering about god knows what, Kenpachi and Ichigo were arguing about Kenpachi's driving expertice, and Toshiro was trying to keep any amount of sanity he had left.

Next thing they knew, Kenpachi was in a tree. How? Let's not even go there.

"DAMN IT RAKUEN!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Sorry. The bomb had a smaller fuse than the others." Rakuen grinned. Torishi glanced at her and whispered, "You cut the fuse on that one, didn't you?" "Yep." Rakuen replied slyly.

Rukia and Renji jumped out from a couple of trees. "Hey guys, what just happened?" Rukia asked.

"Got lost, short fused bomb exploded, Kenpachi learned to fly." Rakuen summed up. "Hey... Wait a minute... What are you doing here?!"

"Renji decided to drive." Rukia deadpanned. Renji turned to her. "Hey, for the LAST time, I THOUGHT that the forests were shortcuts."

"Well, you thought wrong, you fool!"

"You should have told me where to go then!"

"I DID! 5 freaking times!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Okay, if you two would please... Shut. Up." Toshiro sighed.

Both Renji and Rukia started to protest, but Toshiro and Ichigo both said at the same time, "Shut. Up." and they both shut up, though they wheren't happy about it.

After about half an hour of bickering, threats, and explosions, they finally got out of that forest.

"Hey, see that?" Torishi pointed ahead, and a barely visable object was in the distance... A house, perhaps? They looked at each other, nodded, then ran forward. About five minutes after that, Kenpachi came out of the forest with sticks peircing his hair, Leaves peirced BY his hair, and a rabbid squirell on his hand.

"Get back here!" He called as he chased after the other Soul Reapers.

**. . . : : : Sohma House : : : . . . **

"DAMN IT YUKI!" Kyo shouted, sounding VERY pissed off, as usual. (Does THIS sound familier?)

"U-um... Kyo." A brown haired girl named Tohru said quietly.

"WHAT?!"

Tohru pointed, "Chair."

Just as she said that, Kyo tripped over a chair. "DAMN. IT. YUKI!"

"What did I do?"

"YOU put that there, didn't you?!"

"No. you're just a clumsy cat."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Stupid cat."

"Say that aagin, I DARE you!"

"Stupid. Cat." Yuki deadpanned. Kyo pounced (yes, Pounced) at Yuki, who punched him hard enough that Kyo basicly flew out of the door.

"Yuki... That's the third door that's been broken today."

"Not my fault, Shigure. Oh, and watch out for flying cat."

"Flying cat? What? ... Wait a minute... Oh... DAMN!" Shigure ducked down, and Kyo flew over his head, straight into Yuki's fist, and out the door again.

**. . . : : : Outside Sohma House : : : . . . **

"So, this really is a house. Not an illusion. Cool." Renji said.

"Yep. Told ya i wasn't crazy." Torishi replied.

"Nope, you're still crazy." Rakuen said in turn.

"Oh, Shut. up!"

Just then, Kyo shot out of the house, crashing into Ichigo. Tohru had run out of the house at that point, but tripped, crashing into both Kyo and Ichigo. Both of which turned into a little orange cat. After that, all hell broke lose.

Ichigo and Kyo stared at each other. "AHHH!!!!" They looked down at their paws, screamed again, looked back at each other, pointed, and screamed. Again. Yuki walked outside, looked at the two screaming cats, then promplty walked back inside.

Shigure then came out, then stared. "Oh. My. God. THERE'S TWO OF THEM?!" He screamed bloody murder, then ran for the hills. Rukia poked Ichigo. "Since when were you a cat?"

"I don't frikin KNOW!!!" He yowled. By that time, Kenpachi caught up to every one. He still had a rabbid and very pissed off squirell attached to his hand. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I... don't know any more." Rakuen said blankly. Torishi nodded in agreement. "He... And I... And cats... And... WHY?!" Kyo and Ichigo both yowled in complete unison. Rakuen grinned and said, "You two are copy cats."

"ARE NOT!"

Just then, Kyo and Ichigo turned back into humans. Ichigo had clothes on but Kyo... Not so much. Every one looked away as he scrambled to get his clothes back on.

"Okay... Well, that was weird." Rukia pointed out.

"Really now?" Ichigo muttered. Just then, a loud roar exploded from no-where as a Menos Grande ripped it's way through the sky and stood only a few yards from the group. Meanwhile, Tohru was fainted on the grass... Like usual.

"What the HELL is that?!" Kyo asked. Ichigo used his combat pass to leave his body and muttered, "I'll have to explain this later..."

"Hell yeah you will!" Kyo replied.

Ichigo turned to face the other orange haired boy. "You... can see and hear me? Still???"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I-" The Menos roared again, and just about stepped on Tohru. Kyo growled and with un-imaginable speed, at least for a human, ran to Tohru, picked her up, and got out of the Menos' way.

With in a few minutes, how ever, it was all over. The Menos was defeated by Toshiro and Ichigo in the end. Only a few trees and a couple rabbits, which Rukia were now morning over, were harmed in the fight.

"Now... What are you?" Kyo asked in a demanding, no non-sense way.

"Well... We're Soul Reapers. And... You might be, too."


	2. Truth?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Bleach. **_

_Well, we're back. Time for more randomness._

* * *

Kyo blinked. "No, Really. What are you?"

"We're as I just said. Soul Reapers. Death Gods. What ever the heck you want to call us. And you may be as well." Ichigo replied.

"What makes ya think that???" Kyo asked.

"You're not normal." Toshiro said.

"Like you're one to talk, shorty!"

Toshiro's eye twitched. "Since you don't know already.. Call me Captain Hitsugaya, damn it!"

Kyo blinked again. "You? A Captain?!" He burst out laughing, and Toshiro twitched again.

"You look more like an elementary student than a captain!"

"I am NOT. A Little. KID!" Toshiro yelled.

Rakuen grinned and put her hand on Toshiro's head. "Down boy."

"And i'm not a dog, either."

"I don't care."

"... Of course you don't. As Ichigo was saying... Wait, what's your name, cat boy?"

"Kyo. Kyo Sohma." Kyo replied, leaning against a tree now and looking at the group of 'Soul Reapers' over. _Who do they think they're joking?_ He thought to himself.

"Alright. Well, has any thing... odd... Happened around here?" Toshiro asked.

"Other than you guys? No."

"We aren't weird."

"Yes, you are."

"How so?"

"You have swords, you're wearing those old, old time clothes, and you fight monsters."

"You turn into a cat."

"So does your friend over there." Kyo pointed to Ichigo.

"Oh, he's always been weird!" Renji said with a grin.

"Look who's talking!" Ichigo said back.

"Yeah. It was you."

"Can I borrow that?" Ichigo turned to Kenpachi, grabbed the rabid squirrel, and proceeded to chase Renji around the house.

"... Those two are fools." Rukia deadpanned.

"Yes. Yes they are." Torishi sighed.

At that point, Tohru finally woke up. "Huh..?" She looked around and gasped. "W-Why are you out of your bodies??!!" She asked with wide eyes.

"Oh... Right." The Soul Reapers quickly got back into their Gigais, and in Ichigo's case, body.

Kyo sighed in annoyance. "Now, why don't you all leave? You're all crazy, any way."

Rukia shook her head, put on a pair of gloves, then shot forward and pushed her hand through Kyo's body, bringing out his soul.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as he looked himself over. now HE Was wearing a Shihakusho, and he had a long, slim sword in a sheith on his back.

Rukia shook her head yet again. "Just as i thought," She murmered, "You must have been one of us the whole time... perhaps you lost your memory some how?"

"I don't know how I could have." Kyo glared.

"Well, you must have. I mean... You have the spirit of a Soul Reaper, and you're already one. In Ichigo's case, I had to give him power for his true soul to be unlocked. You, on the other hand..."

Kyo shrugged and stepped back into his body, not bothering to wait for Rukia to approve. Tohru looked completely confused, so she just went inside. Kyo started to follow, then turned.

"If you must, come inside. Though don't bring this up to Yuki or Shigure when he comes back, okay? it's none of their damn business."

As Kyo went inside, Torishi turned to Rakuen.

"What do you think about all this?"

"I dunno. Let's just go inside already, it's boring out here."

Torishi nodded and the two went inside. Toshiro and Kenpachi followed, while Rukia stayed behind and got in between Ichigo and Renji, who now BOTH had Rabid animals in their hands.

"You two... Are complete... You know, I don't even know any more." She took the animals out of their hands, let them go, then grabbed Ichigo and Renji's head, bashed them together, then walked inside.

"OW DAMN IT!!!"

* * *

Well, This is chapter 2. I know it's not too great, and it rambles, but, I tried, and I'm tired. So, Sorry for the lack of... Any thing really good in this chapter. XD


	3. Secrets reveiled

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Bleach. **_

_Yay. Seems people actually like this so far. Let's hope I can continue living up to it. Also, thank you every one who has read this and liked it so far, it's nice to know I'm doing okay so far. ... I say so far alot. Well... To the actually story! _

* * *

_Me? One of them? _Kyo thought to himself. _How could I be? I'm the cat... I've always been the loner. I've never fit in, so why should I now?_

"Um... Kyo?"

Kyo shook his head quickly and glanced over at Tohru. _She probably has nothing to worry about... Lucky her. _

"Yeah?" Kyo said out loud.

Tohru glanced at the Soul Reapers. Who were they? She didn't have the nerve to ask. it just... Didn't seem like she was supposed to know. Not now, at least.

"If any of you need any thing... Just call for me, alright?"

Kyo nodded. "Alright."

Tohru walked off, deep in her own thoughts.

"Now. Who was that black haired guy? And the Purple haired one?" Rukia asked.

"Shigure and Yuki Sohma." Kyo said, sounding annoyed when he said Yuki's name.

"... Both are a Sohma? What, are you related?" Ichigo asked as he walked in with Renji, both of which had bruises on their heads from Rukia's scolding.

Kyo sighed, an anime tick mark appear on his forehead. "No. It's just a mark."

"A mark of what?"

Kyo seemed suspicious, but sighed and figured, _What the heck, they reveiled a secret that involves me, plus that Ichigo guy turned into a cat... Maybe he'll know something._

"The mark of a curse. The Curse of the Zodiac." He explained.

"... The Zodiac? Like... The 12 animals? You were a cat, though... There's no cat in the Zodiac." Ichigo said with his head tilted some to the side.

"Hmm... Not in the normal Zodiac, sure." Torishi said.

"What do you mean?"

"What Tori-Tori means is that there's another bit of the legend not normally said. About the cat. It goes this way..." Rakuen started.

_"A long long time ago, god decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent word for all of them to come to his house the following evening, and don't be late, he said. When the mischeivious rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat the party was the day after tomorrow."_

_"The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration and the rat led the way on the head of the cow. Every one had a wonderful time. Except for the foolish cat who missed the whole thing."_Rakuen finished. Torishi looked off, almost sadly.

"Wow. Cats ARE Foolish." Ichigo deadpanned. Kyo bristled.

"YOU'RE A CAT, IDIOT!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT OUTSIDE?!"

"THAT WAS A FLUKE!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

The two continued bickering, Rukia stared with a sweat drop. "They ARE Too much alike."

When Ichigo and Kyo were finally done arguing, Ichigo looked around. "Hey... I just noticed... Were the hell did Kenpachi go?"

"I'd rather not know." Rakuen and Torishi said as they shrugged.

"Riiight." Ichigo sighed.

"Now. I'm also curious... Who's that girl? Is she a Sohma too?" Toshiro asked.

"No. Her name is Tohru Honda. She's just living with Shigure, Yuki and I. She doesn't have a home. In fact, she used to live in a tent. Her mother was killed in an accident. I feel kinda bad for her, truthfully.. Don't go telling Yuki I said that, though." Kyo muttered the last part.

Rakuen shrugged, "It's not bad too feel emotion, ya know. You're almost as bad as Toshiro when it comes to that, I'm guessing."

Toshiro sighed. "I show emotion."

"When?"

"Every day."

"How? I only see you annoyed."

"That's an emotion."

Kyo couldn't help but laugh silently for a split second at that. These people were weird, sure, but at least they were friendly.

"So, you're the cat in the zodiac? And Some how Ichigo is too?" Rukia asked. Kyo nodded. "I am the cat, and I'm only guessing Ichigo is, too."

"Well, that's weird enough." Renji deadpanned.

For a second, Rukia thought in silence, then her eyes seemed to brighten... a lot.

"OH!!! Do you know the rabbit??? Is there a rabbit, too? Were is he? or Her.. Were is the rabbit?" She asked ecstatically.

"Uh... That'd be Momiji. He's not here... I don't think... Why are you so curious about the rabbit, any way?"

"She's obsessed with rabbits. She needs Rabbit therapy." Ichigo sighed. Rukia kicked him over. "Don't. Diss. Rabbits. Or me... Or my drawings, just for future notice."

Ichigo groaned. "But your drawings suck!!!" Rukia kicked him again and he decided it would be in his best interest if he shut up.

"Before you start kicking any one else.. Care to explain what a Soul Reaper actually is?" Kyo asked.

"A soul reaper is some one who helps Souls. There are good spirits, called Wholes, and bad spirits, called Hollows," Rukia explained.

"Soul Reapers preform Konso on Wholes, which gives them passage into Soul Society."

"And what of the hollows?" Kyo asked.

"The hollows, like the thing you saw earlier today, have to be vanquished. A Soul Reaper fights that hollow and kills it, which cleanses it's soul so it can go to Soul Society. Not all hollows can go to Soul Society, though."

"Which ones can't?"

"The truly evil ones. The ones that have done horrible crimes when they were alive."

"Well, that's interesting enough." Kyo said.

Rukia nodded. "You just need training... You need to learn how to be a Soul Reaper. And in doing so, you may learn who you truly are, and how you became who you are."

* * *

Well, chapter 3 is complete. I think this is a good little place to end for now. Oh, and i decided I may be doing little special one shots here and there, depending on certain things. Also, when i spend the night at Rakuen's house... I'm gonna be having little 'convorsations' with her at the end of a chapter. Yay for randomness.


	4. Hollow Hearts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fruits Basket. Word of warning, I wrote all of this at school, so I may mess up a bit, since I don't concentrate well on things like this during school. **_

_**Also, I can't remember if it's this chapter or the next, but the beginning may be a bit messed up, since my teacher saw me writing and took it away from me. Yay. Well, onto the story before I ramble you all to death.**_

* * *

A lone man with brown hair and brown eyes sat, sipping tea calmly. A man with purple-silver hair walked in, his hands in his white Shihakusho.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Gin?" Aizen murmured.

"There seems to be an odd presence with Kurosaki and his group." Gin said, his fox-like smile only slightly faded with confusion.

"Odd how?" Aizen asked, setting his tea down.

"Odd like... How should I put this... There seems to be a Soul Reaper that we have never seen before. That Soul Reaper has an odd pattern of energy around him." Gin explained.

"Interesting... We should keep an eye on this Soul Reaper, don't you think, Gin?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Gin nodded as he walked out.

"It seems there is yet another we must recruit to our cause... He may be very useful indeed."

* * *

"A new Soul Reaper, eh? How strong is he, Ulqiourra?" A fierce looking man asked. He had blue hair and an odd mask fragment on his jaw.

"He seems to be pretty strong by my readings, Grimmjow." Ulqiourra responded.

"Really? Well then, seems I'll have some new prey to kill."

"All in good time, Grimmjow..." Ulqiourra said.

_All in good time._

* * *

"Too relaxed in your guard, Kyo!" Rukia called out as Kyo's sword clashed against Zangetsu. Rakuen snickered.

"Cat fight." She pointed out with a smirk, too which Kyo and Ichigo both shouted, "Oh, shut up!"

Torishi sighed, not even paying attention anymore and drawing in the sand with a stick. Rakuen poked her.

"Pay attention, Tori-Tori!"

"I can't... I'm thinking. I have a bad feeling." Torishi said, sounding calm, but with a very slight, almost undetectable hint of nervousness.

"It's probably nothing. Sorry, Captain." Rakuen shrugged.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Ichigo were both just about evenly matched. They still couldn't land a blow on the other. Finally, Kyo's blade clattered on the ground, and both Ichigo and kyo stood panting.

"Good try, Kyo. Try communicating with your sword now." Rukia said.

"Right... And just how do I talk to metal?" Kyo asked.

"Just think in your mind, try to talk, as if you were thinking to yourself. You have to be determined for it to work. Either that, or we have to put your life in mortal danger." Rukia responded.

"I think I'll just be determined." Kyo deadpanned. He leaned against a tree, his eyes closed. It was silent for a tense moment. Kyo opened his eyes and shook his head.

"There's nothing to listen to." he announced.

At that moment, a couple of guys with mask fragments somewhere on their face walked out of a rift. Ichigo looked shocked for a second, then pure anger glimmered in his eyes as he looked at one of the guys.

"Grimmjow."

The blue haired man smiled in an almost sadistic way. "Hello, Ichigo." He said in a low growl.

The other man walked over to Rakuen and Torishi.

"Well well. It's the ice flea and the hollow flea. Have you learned your place yet? Are you ready to submit and die?"

Ichigo and Toshiro both seemed ticked off at the way the new arrival was talking to the girls, but Torishi and Rakuen didn't notice.

"You wish." Torishi growled.

"Arturo..." Rakuen started, her voice a deadly calm.

"You say we're fleas? Fine. But you're a blood sucking, low life, pathetic leech!"

Arturo's eyes burned with fury. "You damn flea!" he shouted as he shot foreword. Rakuen and Torishi both blocked at the same time, forming a large X.

"You're one to talk!" The both growled in unison before pushing Arturo's blade back.

Right as Ichigo and Toshiro were about to fight, Kyo gasped in pain. The blade of Panterra was clear through his stomach, pinning him to the tree as blood poured out thickly on the ground.

"Ulqiourra must be getting soft," Grimmjow laughed, "You're not strong in the slightest!"

Kyo growled through clenched teeth before everything went dark.

* * *

Kyo was standing in a mountainous area. A waterfall could be heard in the background, sounding so close yet no-where to be seen.

"Are you the one?" A soft, taunting voice murmured. Kyo spun around, but no one was to be seen.

"Who's there?!" Kyo called out.

"Everything you are... The power that will be..." It seemed as if two voices were speaking now, though one sounding dark and ominous, while the other sounded hopeful.

The ominous voice said something silently before fading, and the hopeful one seemed calmer now.

"Kyo, I'm glad I reached you." it murmured.

"I am Nekochi, your Zanpaku-to."

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter 4. Rakuen told me 'Chi' Meant blood, and I wasn't able to look it up, since I was grounded. Also, as I type this, I am sitting in the car while my dad is in the store. Thank god for laptops. Well, hopefully Nekochi is a good name for Kyo's zanpaku-to. I tried either way.**_


	5. Dark Promises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Fruits basket.**_

_**Okay, as I mentioned last chapter, my teacher took that paper away. That's for this chapter, so the first little bit may sound a bit off. If so, I'm sorry. I'll try to make it the best I can, though.**_

* * *

"Nekochi..." Kyo murmured, in a sense of awe. As he said his swords name, a blood red cat appeared on a rock and sat calmly, its tail curled around its paws. Kyo noted that the cat was at least the size of a lion, despite looking like a normal house cat.

"Kyo. I wish I could have reached you sooner, for this would be easier..." Nekochi murmured.

"What would be easier? Where is this? Am I even still alive???" Kyo asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"I wish I could answer all the questions you have, but I fear there is no time. You must get back and help your friends, before it is too late. You must go back, Kyo..." Nekochi said, starting to fade away.

"No! What will I do? How the HELL can I help???" Kyo shouted.

"Your instincts will show you the way, young Kyo..." Nekochi said, his voice ending in a faded whisper. Nekochi was gone.

Kyo turned and ran, not knowing how to get back, he came to a waterfall. He stared in horror as the waterfall's calm blue turned into the deep red of blood. His world got dark as someone murmured, "Your time shall be over soon..."

* * *

Ichigo fought with Grimmjow, their blades crashing together without getting any hits in. Ichigo's eyes where clouded with fury on the outside, but on the inside, he was in pain. He was horribly sad.

_Kyo's dead... He lost too much blood. Too quickly... He just started training, too. I promised myself I would protect him. Even I wanted to know who he truly was... What he was._

_Now... He's surely dead._ Ichigo thought as he continued to clash against Grimmjow.

On the other side of the clearing, Torishi and Rakuen fought in perfect unison.

Grimmjow knocked Zangetsu out of Ichigo's hands and pinned him against a tree by the neck, Panterra's cold blade biting into his skin.

"It's time for you to die, Ichigo." Grimmjow sneered.

"Get away from him..." A harsh voice said. Grimmjow turned with a growl, and Ichigo stared.

"Kyo...?"

Kyo had a slight smile.

"I won't die that easy, cat face." Kyo said calmly.

Grimmjow growled and shot foreword, and Kyo murmured, "Shred to pieces... Nekochi!" Kyo's long blade grew slightly shorter and broke off into four separate blades, only connected by the hilt. When kyo held it, it looked like sharp cat claws.

Grimmjow faltered for a split second, caught off guard, and Kyo took his chance. He slashed foreword and cut into Grimmjow's chest, leaving four blood-soaked slashes.

Grimmjow screamed in sudden pain, and in the confusion, Rakuen and Torishi managed to cut a deep X into Arturo's chest. He winced.

"You damn, worthless fleas..." he growled as he and Grimmjow stepped into a rift. Just before the rift closed, Grimmjow hissed, "I'll be back, Kurosaki! You hear me?! I'LL BE BACK!!!"

Kyo collapsed and coughed up blood. He was shivering, and his stomach was still bleeding. Ichigo noticed Toshiro and Rukia were no-were to be seen, but right now that didn't matter.

Ichigo looked back at Kyo's bloody stomach, only to realize it was hardly bleeding now. In fact, it was almost as if the fight never happened.

Kyo looked up at Ichigo, just as shocked as he was.

"What... What just happened?" He asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Dunno... But I do have an idea. Don't let that worry you, though. It's... probably not the case." Ichigo said quickly. Kyo raised an eyebrow, but said no more.

Ichigo looked over at Rakuen and Torishi. Torishi had a long scratch down the length of her arm, but it wasn't too deep and had already stopped bleeding. Rakuen had a single cut on her neck, but it had already been mostly healed.

Kyo sighed and staggered to his feet.

"We should head back. You should all get checked out. I probably should too." He said the last part silently as he walked away with the other Soul Reapers following.

_Is this how it feels to have friends?_ Kyo asked himself.

* * *

As they got back to the house, Rukia ran out and promptly hit Ichigo over the head.

"You fool! You should have come back here! But noooo, you have to let you and everyone else get hurt!" Rukia shouted. The two started fighting, and Rakuen watched, grinning slightly.

Toshiro calmly walked out of the house and over to Torishi.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing at her cut arm. Torishi nodded.

"With Rakuen double teaming, it's hard to lose." Toshiro nodded and said no more. Kyo sighed and leaned against a tree, thinking in silence.

* * *

"Arturo. Grimmjow. You failed?" Aizen asked, his voice hiding a silent taunt. Arturo growled, "I have nothing to fail. I'm just going to kill all Soul Reapers! So, I was testing those two fleas strength."

Grimmjow said nothing, his teeth clenched tight.

"Grimmjow, you were not even supposed to try killing the new one. You were to bring him here." Aizen insisted before taking a sip of tea.

"So what? I WANTED to kill him." Grimmjow growled through his teeth. Aizen stared down at him.

"Very well... Go now. You will not be involved any longer."

Grimmjow shot a blood thirsty look at Aizen, and then stalked away. Arturo followed, not waiting for Aizen to speak.

_The young Sohma will be one of us... One day. I swear by it._ Aizen thought as he finished his tea.

* * *

**_Well, This is chapter 5. Hopefully ya like it._**


End file.
